Brothers
by Beagairbheag
Summary: A little misunderstanding on Bingley's part. Surely Darcy didn't just say what i think he did...did he?


After pouring Darcy and himself each a glass of port, Charles Bingley took a seat on one of the old green leather arm chairs that he had had moved up for his London home the previous autumn. The chairs had once belonged to his father and his father before him, and for Bingley always provided a sense of comfort and contentment.

The one in which he sat, was turned towards the fireplace and afforded him a good view of Darcy who was, in not just Bingley's point of view, acting very strangely.

He'd first noticed it properly at dinner but come to think about it, Darcy had been acting rather odd since…well since the moment he had returned. That itself was rather odd.

When he had left the other day he had said he wasn't to be expected back any time soon. However not a full 24 hours had passed before he was standing in the main lobby instructing his man to unpack all his clothes, that they would be staying for a few more days at least.

Darcy's excuse was that he had returned to town to find everything in order leaving nothing to do himself apart from sign a couple of papers so instead of staying all alone in his town house, had decided to return to Netherfield and good company.

At that point in time Bingley had not felt the need to enquire any further.

"though in retrospect it might have been wise" he thought to himself.

Lost deep in thought he did not noticed that Darcy had finished his first glass, had moved to refill it before taking his place by the fireplace once again. Only this time he stood with one arm resting on the mantle piece , glass in the other, and stood watching Bingley. A small smile graced his face as he watched his friend pondering.

"Something on your mind Bingley?" Came a deep voice from the fire place startling Charles, who sat up straight and shot a glance towards the fire.

"Pardon Darcy? I was in a world of my own just now"

"I noticed" Darcy said smiling at him

"I was wondering what was on your mind? You seemed deep in thought about some matter or another."

"Its is nothing of significance I assure you. I was merely thinking…about a wedding date" Charles finished rather quickly and began pouring himself more port. Darcy let out a hearty laugh.

"You mean to say yourself and Miss Bennet have a say in the date?"

"Darcy its our wedding, surely we get a say in the date…don't we?"

"Usually I would say yes however I have the feeling that Mrs Bennet has been waiting for a long time for one of her daughters to get married and may well want to plan everything herself."

"But surely the date will not matter that much, what difference will there be if we decide on a date in the spring opposed to one in the winter?"

"None for us chaps Bingley but just think. Flowers that are available in the spring are not in the winter while a winter wedding needs a more hearty and warming breakfast while a spring breakfast may be more lightly and fresh."

"You know, I would never had thought of that myself" Charles admitted taking a quick drink from his cup.

"I'm sure Miss Bennet or rather Mrs Bennet has thought all about it Charles. All you will be needed for is to turn up at the church and say I do" he said taking a drink. "And I'm sure even you can manage that"

"With your help I'm sure I'll manage Darcy"

Darcy looked over at Charles, a strange expression crossing over his face.

"You want me at your side Charles? I had thought, that after all the hassle I caused that I would hardly be welcome at the church let alone as your best man"

"Don't be stupid Darcy, of course I want you there. Who else could I even think about asking? No, all that trouble is in the past now"

"Are you sure I would be wanted there by everyone else? I know that Mrs Bennet does not hold me in the best of lights"

"That is only because you haven't taken any interest in any of her daughters, it is the easiest way into her good books I assure you"

To this Darcy could only laugh.

Looking up at Darcy, who had by now moved over to his customary window, who stood looking out into the black expanse.

"Do you have weddings on your mind Darcy? Or have you just sat by enough match making mamma's to understand there ways of thinking?" Charles enquired.

Standing by the window Darcy sighed wistfully before turning to Bingley with the largest smile on his face that had been seen for many a year.

"Charles…I'm engaged"

The sound that came from the chair in which Charles Bingley was sitting is a difficult one to describe though it sounds a little like a snort and a sneeze at the same time followed by a bout of coughing.

Having just taking into his mouth a large portion of port, Bingley,with his swallowing reflectice rendered useless by the information Darcy had just divulged to him, found no other way of disposing of the liquid in his mouth apart from to spit it out and although he attempted to dispel most of it from his mouth a small amount ended up coming out of his nose cause him to cough and splutter.

Upon witnessing his friend in such a state Fitzwilliam Darcy was torn between rushing over with his own handkerchief and a pat on the back or standing by the window and congratulating himself on finally saying something that left Bingley lost for words and oh not just lost for words but practically choking on them.

"To think, it has only taken me the better part of ten years to shock you so badly that you have been rendered speechless." said Darcy smiling

"En-engaged?"

"Yes Charles and before you ask, it is to a woman"

"I…"

At the same time as trying to speak Charles's thought process was travelling at the speed of light.

"_Darcy, engaged! Impossible. Surely I would have noticed if such a thing had occurred, I have not even noticed a single partiality to a woman. Surely he has not been caught by a fortune hunter, no I would save him that. But who?"_

The more Charles thought about it in that short space of time the more he realised that this engagement must have taken place while Darcy was in London for they had only been to visit the Bennett's this morning and Darcy had no interest in them.

"_Why return so quickly though? Surely he would have to…No, no, no he wouldn't have. Surely he wouldn't have, no. She cant have worn him down, she cant have, could she?"_

"I, I should offer my congratulations then"

"They are most warmly accepted Charles. The news I have to tell you next I hope will also increase your happiness on the matter"

"As long as it does not cause me to chok again Darcy then I'm sure I will be"

"Then you had better not take a drink"

Charles stared at Darcy and tried to remember a time before when he had seen his friend so happy. He had seen him at the other end of the spectrum far to often and had often wondered if Darcy remembered how to smile or laugh.

"That bad" Charles managed to choke out

"Well I hope you shall be excited about the news but I still think it will shock you, I certainly do not think you are expecting it"

"Perhaps I should have a drink _before_ you tell me" said Charles, filling his glass to the brim again and taking a large drink settled himself on the edge of his chair, his eyes focused on Darcy.

"We are to be brothers Charles" Darcy said with a flourish.

Though he had nothing in his mouth nor travelling down his throat, Charles still managed to choke. On nothing but air it seemed.

"B…br…brothers" he spluttered

"Yes Charles, brothers. Through marriage"

"_Oh dear G-d she's done it, she's finally worn him down and more surprising than that is the fact that he is happy about it"_

"I…I really don't know what to say Darcy. Are you sure your doing the right thing? Are you sure she is the right women for you?"

"I don't think I can be more surer Charles, I am in love"

"Love?" Charles said in a small voice.

"Don't sound so shocked. Did you think I was incapable of such a feeling?"

"No I just, Darcy its just all so sudden" Charles said taking another drink and trying to steady himself

"You will be here to ask for permission I presume?"

"Yes"

"Well?"

"Well what Charles?"

"Are you not going to ask?" Charles asked, puzzled.

"I doubt whether now would be the best time" Darcy replied, placing his drink down and bringing one hand to the other to fiddle with his pinkie ring.

"Why not? Surely now that you have said something it would be best. I mean you have to know that you will not be refused."

Darcy turned from looking at the picture hanging over the fireplace to his future brother in law, who was busying himself by pouring yet another drink.

"I am not riding to Longbourne tonight Bingley. I doubt very much whether Mr Bennet would appreciate the disturbance at this time of night"

Having just taken another sip from his drink, at these words Charles Bingley was once again coughing and spluttering and what he had just heard.

"Charles are you all right?" Darcy asked, taking a step closer to check that his friend was alright.

"I…I am fine Darcy, I just did not expect…"

"You did not expect me to what Charles? Have we not been talking about it this evening, what else would I be talking about?"

"I _thought _that when you said brothers you meant, that you where implying…"

"Charles stop right there"

"Well what did you expect Darcy? You said _brothers_ and my mind instantly flew to my sisters"

"Bingley!"

Darcy looked down at his friend. A small smile formed on his face, gradually getting bigger till his face had spread into a large grin that in turn caused him to begin to laugh. He was still laughing as he sat down across from his friend and held out his glass for a refill to a sheepish looking Charles.

"Charles, I believe I let you know years ago that I would never marry either of your sisters. Nothing has changed from then to now"

"So? You are marrying one of Jane's sisters?" Charles asked confused.

"I would have thought that would have been obvious, at least I thought it was" Darcy said with a sigh.

"But you have never shown any inclination to any of them and forgive me for saying so Darcy but you have said some very cruel things about them in the past"

"You do not have to remind me of something that I continue to berate myself about regularly. However I have told I am forgiven for my past altercations" Darcy said smiling at something.

"So...you are marrying?" Charles enquired.

Darcy gave him a look.

"You have to ask?"

"Well my future wife does have four sisters…well three that are single"

"Could you see me Miss Mary or Miss Catherine?"

"I admit I can not, but you and Miss Elizabeth? That I have trouble seeing as well. The two of you have never been on what I would call friendly terms though you did seem to get on well enough when we where back at Pemberley in the summer"

"It has taken a lot to earn her affection I'll admit but I am so much better for it, I believe I shall be very happy"

Sitting forward in his chair, Charles brought up his glass in a toast.

"To your happiness my friend, I'm finally glad you found it"

"Cheers" said Darcy, raising his glass as well "To you too Bingley"

After drinking Charles sat back in his chair again and studied his friend like he had done earlier this evening and concluded that he now looked even happier.

"I guess that the story behind how the two of you have come to this understanding is a long and complex one. Perhaps one that would be best told by the fire and with copious amounts of port?"

Darcy laughed

"Long, yes. Complex, no" he said smiling

"Well you'd best get on with it then, I want to ride out to Longbourne early" and with a sly look to his friend "And I take it you will want to join me"

"I would like that" Darcy said "Well perhaps I should begin at the beginning"

"I believe you should"


End file.
